My True Nature?
by Blackrom lover
Summary: Harry remember's somthing very important, somthing that will change the path of his life. multiple pairings, bi harry, god-like harry. now kinda a cross over with vocaloid.
1. Chapter 1

allprince'sshouldhavecat's-I'm back!

dislaimer- i dont own nothin but the plot.

Flashback

_song_

**My True Nature?**

**The Remembrance**

**Harry P.O.V.**

* * *

I lay on my cot in such a uncomfratable position, I am only two years old. But i can do thing's and remember thing's you could not imagine.

_*"Little child, be not afraid_  
_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_  
_Like an unwanted stranger_  
_There is no danger_  
_I am here tonight_

_Little child_  
_Be not afraid_  
_Though thunder explodes_  
_And lightning flash _  
_Illuminates your tear-stained face_  
_I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_  
_That nature is so_  
_This same rain that draws you near me_  
_Falls on rivers and land_  
_And forests and sand_  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
_In the morning_

_Little child_  
_Be not afraid_  
_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_  
_And it's candlelight beams_  
_Still keep pleasant dreams_  
_I am here tonight_

_Little child_  
_Be not afraid_  
_The wind makes creatures of our trees_  
_And the branches to hands_  
_They're not real, understand_  
_And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_  
_That nature is so_  
_This same rain that draws you near me_  
_Falls on rivers and land_  
_And forest and sand_  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
_In the morning_

_For you know, once even I _  
_Was a little child_  
_And I was afraid_  
_But a gentle someone always came_  
_To dry all my tears_  
_Trade sweet sleep for fears_  
_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown_  
_And these days have shown_  
_Rain's a part of how life goes_  
_But it's dark and it's late_  
_So I'll hold you and wait_  
_'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know_  
_That nature is so_  
_This same rain that draws you near me_  
_Falls on rivers and land_  
_And forests and sand_  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
_In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_  
_The rain will be gone in the morning_  
_But I'll still be here in the morning."_

My mother had once sang me that song, her voice rang thew my head. My aunt will wake up in half an hour and a half, so i just lay there and focus my magyk on the block i had found in my mind it took a lot of pain, energy, and a little force. But in about half an hour i had managed to tear it down, almost the very nanosecond i did i was consumed in a black ebyss.

allprince'sshouldhavecat's- Bet you wanna know what he remembers?

Harry-you ever gonna tell them

allprince'sshouldhavecat's-mabey? But i'll ask them to guess before i tell, later after they have more info.

Harry-Yay!

allprince'sshouldhavecat's-i've taught you well young masoshist.

Harry-hey!

allprince'sshouldhavecat's-bye! please review! and i might give you a hint that will help you

*i dont own the song


	2. Chapter 2

allprince'sshouldhavecat's-yay two reviews!

Harry- one basically said you spelled stuff wrong.

allprince'sshouldhavecat's-yeah but I'll keep trying to improve that

Harry-just get on with it.

allprince'sshouldhavecat's- shout out to kizmitkojo, thank's for the input.

Harry-shout out to 917brat, thanks!

disclaimer- I don't own nothing but the plot.

Flashback

_song_

**My True Nature?**

**Letters**

**Harry P.O.V.**

* * *

I am six years old now and I have come to turns with everything I learned on that night. "Your highness, your breakfast is ready" said Cole in a tone that I know means that he does not expect me to get up. "Very well Cole-chan" I said as I got up, and I simply smirked at him as he shivered. He blushed and looked down "leave the room please, unless you want to see me get changed" I said he turned a darker shade of red and hurried out of the room. My room is monochrome for good reason, if anyone came in they wood find it impossible to find anything of importance to me. I quickly put on a black t-shirt and black jeans, and run down stairs to the dining room on the table there are pancakes on the table.

When I finish Cole comes and cleans up the dishes, "I'm going to be in my library for most of the day" I told him "will you be having your meals in there?" he asked "no, I won't be eating" I replied already walking towards the entrance to my library. Even as the entrance shut I could hear him sigh, i go to the shelf in the back and grab five books titled.

Ruins of the ancients.

Magyk* of life & death.

Animagus transformation.

Beast talking.

Demons & their rulers.

I sigh this would be a while so I plug-in my earphones and listen to a song while i read.

_2*Where the hell did I come from?  
What sort of look do I feel like putting on?  
No one knows, I'll tell you why  
I'm a dream-eating demon colored monochrome,  
yeah that's right._

_See this missy over here?_  
_She's got a lack of sleep and she's so full of fear_  
_take the service I provide_  
_just let me cast a spell that make the bad dreams hide!_

_How about we seal the deal with our pinkies now? OW_

_Havin' scary dreams are we?_  
_Just leave it all up to me!_  
_let me eat up everything completely_

_leaving you without a worry_  
_now you're sleeping peacefully_  
_Just forget all of the bad things that you used to see! OW_

_See the missy over there?_  
_She wants another favor, there's another scare_  
_Oh, you know, I can't say no_  
_This sort of thing, I guess it makes me happy so_

_How about we seal the deal with a little kiss Ah~_

_All the dreams you want me to bring_  
_I will give you everything_  
_I'll take all the trouble under my wing_  
_Every happy sweeter story_  
_and some naughty fantasies_  
_I'll eat everything! Every single dream you hold for me!_

_It's pilin' up more and more_  
_every single dream you've got in store_

_Tell everything to me_  
_every single thing you want me to be_

_Just so you're knowing the fee_  
_cause the price you pay, no, It ain't cheap_

_You can't get away from here_  
_from this black and white paradise!_

_Well..._  
_When the full moon rises again_  
_My work it has met it's end_

_and the fee are you aware what it'll be?_

_everything in those pretty eyes_  
_all the color will be mine_  
_Can I just lick it up? Everything that you've got! Ah_

_Don't be making that face at me_  
_welcome to reality!_  
_Ain't this what you wanted everything to be?_

_Waste time dreaming, you know it too_  
_dreams will never be coming true_  
_So enjoy your stay in a world of monochrome days! Ow~_

* * *

**Time-Skip: July 1st, five years later**

* * *

Two owls sat on the table, each waiting for one Harry Potter to grab the letters they carry. He took both letter's and gave each owl a snack, he ripped open the first letter and this is what it said.

Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

I take the list out and read it.

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I put the letter down and opened the second one, this is what it said.

Dear Mr. Potter

You have been excepted as a student here at Avalon school of magyk. There is a list on the back telling you what you need for our school, pleas owl us by the 10th. Our first day is the 30th and i do hope you are there.

Love

Viviane

Lady of the lake, and head mistress of Avalon school of magyk.

i flip it over and read the list

Books

Blood magyk.

Magyk forbidden arts.

A guid to finding how strong your magyk is.

Magyk an explanation.

History of magyk.

Potions recipes for every potion.

supply

A wand (if necessary)

Cauldron

Crystal vials

Scales

And you may bring any familiar you have.

I smiled and began to write my replys

allprince'sshouldhavecat's-yay! i'm done

Harry-okay now do the star thingies

* Magyk is not spelled wrong, i ment it to be that way.

2* i dont own the song.

allprince'sshouldhavecat's-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

allprince'sshouldhavecat's - Another part,yay!

Harry - you've decided?

allprince'sshouldhavecat's - I knew from the start

disclaimer- I don't own nothing but the plot.

Flashback

_song_

**My True Nature?**

**Letters**

**Harry P.O.V.**

* * *

I smiled as i read over my copies od my reply's here's what they say.

Dear Viviane

I sincerely except from the core af my magyk, your invitation to Avalon school of magyk.

Your's sincerely

Shisha Kanrei Potter-Black-Lupen-Shion-Kagimine-Kamui-Hatsune-Burakkuhāto.

Mystia of life and death, Lord of demons, Holder of all seven of the deadly sins, Prince of the black kingdom ... etc

Then I look at the second letter.

Dear Professor McGonagall

I accept your offer

Love.

Harry James Potter.

"Master, are you sure you can pull this off?" Ace asked ace's real name is Acendria Dracola Magino she has light blue eyes, and blond hair down to the back of her knees. "i'll tell you a story, okay." i replayed before i began to sing.

_"Once apoun a time in a black kingdom full of lies,_

_there ruled a fourteen year old prince._

_He had been jaded when he was young,_

_so now he ruled the kingdom like a spider_

_always spinning his lie's."_

_"The spider was the one who controled everyone,_

_yet they loved him still."_

_"He had been in love once or twice,_

_but his servant was the only one_

_he had truly loved._

_So when he told him,_

_that the green girl was hurting him._

_He set a trap into place,_

_he'd never see his precious servant cry."_

_"The spider had laid its egg-sack,_

_it could only be a matter of time"_

_"ah now the yellow revolution,_

_came as no surprise._

_For the red warrior,_

_had only been apart of his web._

_That's when his servant heard,_

_of his cruel sins._

_And vowed never to,_

_look at him again._

_So in the end,_

_the prince put his loves dagger through his heart."_

_"the spidders egg's had hatched and the baby's all ate him!_

_However even as he was bieng eaten they loved him still."_

Ace nodded her head and bowed, "Cole want's you to go to the dining room please, Shisha-samma." she whispered. "Ah I do wonder what my creative little lover has in store for me." I said as I hurried down to my dinning room, and what i saw was my Cole next to an acceptance letter to Avalon as an apprentice and a bunch of pocky and chocolate. "You got in that deserves a present love" i said as i was already a centimeter away from his face as i pulled his face to mine in a passionate kiss only stopping for air "never gonna get old" he said.

* * *

**Timeskip- 30th of July**

* * *

I smile and then say "Its time to go hun's" and my two lover's Ace and Cole, Ace is wearing a dark blue shimmering ball gown (link's on my profile) and a gold and purple toca masquerade mask (link on my profile) and glittery high heels with her hair in banana curls. Cole was wearing a suit of red and black (link on my profile), a red mask (link on my profile), and black boot's (link on my profile), I am wearing a black suit (link on my profile), a black mask (link on my profile), and black and red shoes (link on my profile). You see there is a ball on the first day of school at Avalon.

allprince'sshouldhavecat's-I'm done!

Cole-Harry's a player?

allprince'sshouldhavecat's-No you both are very aware of each other's relationship's with Harry.

Harry- okay so for the next couple of chapter's we are playing a game called guess what Harry remembered!

Ace- today's hint is in the song she made for him ;)

Cole- bye!


End file.
